


Heart to Heart

by Siberianskys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Family Drama, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Other, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Prompts: Gay Couple, Divorced, Marriage of Convenience, Father & Son
Relationships: Clint Barton & Bobbi Morse, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Allbingo





	Heart to Heart

"Why did you marry my mom?" Josiah asked, refusing to make eye contact with Clint. 

"She wanted to keep you," Clint said, "and she wanted to stay an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., doing both alone would have been nearly impossible and your DNA donor was not stepping-up." 

"So you're not really my father," Josiah said. 

"You're old enough to understand this," Clint said. "Your mom was not only my partner back then, but she was my friend. I wanted to help her raise you. The easiest way to do that was to marry her, because legally a woman's husband is assumed to be the father of any children so we just put my name on the birth certificate when you were born. 

"But, you never loved her," Josiah said. 

"Of course, I loved her," Clint said. "I still love her. I'm just not in love with her."

"So why don't you guys stay married?" Josiah asked. 

"Because, I fell in love with Phil," Clint said. "I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"Will I get to see you?" Josiah asked. 

Clint wrapped his arm around his son's shoulders and pulled him against his side. "I'm still your dad. I will always be your dad. Your mom and I are going to share custody of you."

"What if Agent Coulson doesn't like me?" Josiah asked. 

"Phil is going to love you," Clint said. "He's already stoked that you have so much in common."

"What do we have in common," Josiah asked. 

"He's already got Comic Con tickets for all of us," Clint said. 

"Which one," Josiah asked. 

"I''m told the best one," Clint said. 

"We're going to San Diego? Josiah asked. 

Clint laughed. "We're going to San Diego."

"Good job, Dad," Josiah said, high-fiving his father.


End file.
